


Little and Broken

by manifestingwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Team Free Will, canonverse, cas, just some cas thoughts, lowkey destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manifestingwings/pseuds/manifestingwings
Summary: The Winchesters were his family now, whether they liked it or not.





	Little and Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating homework and my DCBB and I saw that quote from Lilo and Stitch about family and this happened.

Castiel used to think that angels never changed- they were what they were and no amount of existing would change their nature.

  
He knew differently now, of course. He had once been cold, heartless, a warrior and nothing else.

  
Either everything changed when he met the Winchesters or he changed and nothing else, but it became painfully obvious that angels _can_ change. People can, too.

  
The Winchesters were his family now, whether they liked it or not.

  
(Dean had said he needed him once. Did that count as family? Or just close companionship? What _was_ family, anyway?)

  
However, the brothers were only two where Castiel used to stand among billions. He'd traded the entirety of the host for two small, impermanent humans.

  
(The Winchesters were both taller than Castiel's vessel. Some days he really did feel smaller than them, though in actuality he was much, much greater. In size, at least.)

  
Sometimes less is more.

  
Billions of angels cannot love each other. There are too many of them, and angels do not have much love in them to begin with, so it could not be spread to the whole host.

  
Castiel tried. And failed. And stopped trying.

  
It was so easy to love two humans. More than easy. Inevitable. Effortless. Castiel had grown to love Sam and Dean before he even knew it.

  
It was no trade, really. It was inevitable, if not quite as effortless.

  
He wondered if the two of them felt the same sense of camaraderie with him that he felt for them.

  
_("Cas, it's me. We're family. We need you. I need you.")_

  
They weren't perfect, not by a long shot. But pulling Dean Winchester from hell was the best thing Castiel had ever done.


End file.
